Trouble in Tokyo
by Diana E. Gray
Summary: When Edgeworth and Madeline get invited to a convention in Japan, Madeline meets a handsome stranger who sweeps her off her feet-literally! Will she fall head over heels for him? And how will Edgeworth react? AU-events of Turnabout Beginnings didn't occur. Cover Art: Fanart by my good friend Isabella
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, I know I promised my SUPER AWESOME project, but I just realized I lent my friend my copy of the game! Oh no! So until I get it back, I thought of this idea... just a short intro for now, but will try and update every few days in between finals (ugh!). **

**IMPORTANT: This story takes place out of timeline! The events of Turnabout Beginnings did not occur and Miles and Madi are not dating.**

**Chapter dedicated to Shizuka Ayasato, who was really excited about this idea when I told her about it! So, yeah, Happy New Year! Hope you all have a safe and blessed year, and thanks for supporting me!**

**~Diana**

* * *

><p>Madeline shut the oak front door of her aunt's house behind her, struggling with a large box filled with old toys and games. Ruby and Mel were clearing out their old things, a tradition that Madeline's family had started when she was little and had passed on to their younger cousins, and since she didn't have work (it was Sunday), she'd volunteered to help. She propped the box up on her hip, heading toward her aunt's car. As she opened the trunk, her phone began to ring. She set it on the edge of the trunk and pulled it out of her back pocket. Her eyebrows crinkled in confusion and she answered. "Hello?"<p>

"Hello Miss Brent," said her boss, Miles Edgeworth.

"What is it, Mr. Edgeworth?" she asked curiously. He didn't usually call her on her days off. This must be important.

"I've been invited to a prosecutor convention. Only the best prosecutors in the world are picked to go and this year, it's in Japan." His voice was a mixture of slight pride and boredom. She was confused. Why would he be telling her this?

"That's great, sir! Is there…something you want me to do while you're gone?" she asked hesitantly.

"No, I was wondering if you'd like to come. I'm allowed to bring one person, so I assume they mean a legal aide." Madeline almost dropped the phone. Go to Japan?

"I-I'd love to come!" she said, grinning.

"Good," he replied. "Meet me at the airport tomorrow morning at 7. Gate 16."

"Will do, sir!" she said brightly. "Bye!"

He hung up without another word and she finished pushing the box into the car, then practically skipped back inside and into the girls' playroom. Ruby was diligently packing stuffed animals into a box while Mel was watching or 'supervising,' as she put it. "I'm going to Japan, you guys!" she squealed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, but I've been trying to fight of writer's block, not to mention I have finals this week...boo. Also have auditions for my next show this week, so I'll keep you posted on that. Hope you enjoy this chapter and the next update probably won't be until next week...don't expect anything before then. Thanks for your support, as usual. You guys are awesome. Chapter dedicated to one of my friends who I told to read my fanfiction (he doesn't play the games) who came up to me today and showed me the saved link to my fanfiction profile on his iPhone. That's friendship right there.**

**~Diana**

* * *

><p>Madeline set her suitcase down in her hotel room, still trying to process the fact that she was in Japan. It was all too much to take in.<p>

Her room was gorgeous, decorated in the traditional style, with a little balcony that overlooked a central garden. She picked up the brochure for the convention, glancing over it. It didn't look like there was going to be much for her to do, she noticed with a little disappointment. She sighed and continued unpacking until there was a knock on her door. She opened it, pushing hair out of her eyes. Miles Edgeworth was standing outside her door. "I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go look around this place, if you're done unpacking."

"Sure," she said cheerfully, stepping out and shutting her door. They walked down the hall together, stopping in the lobby and taking a look around. People were bustling around, and the sound of loud chatter and the soft splashing of water from a fountain in the middle of the large room. "It's so pretty," Madeline murmured, looking around.

"Let's go this way," he replied. "I think that's where the convention is going to be held."

"Alright." They moved down the smaller hallway to the convention rooms. People were still moving down the hallway with a purpose. One bumped into Madeline so forcefully she stumbled and would've fallen if an arm hadn't slipped around her waist and steadied her. "Oh! Thank you!" she said, turning toward her savior. He was a tall man with black hair and beautiful brown eyes. He wore a sharp black suit, a blue tie, and a Prosecutor's Badge pinned on his lapel. Behind him was a woman about Madeline's height with straight black hair and bangs and bright blue eyes. She wore a black pencil skirt and a white blouse.

"No, I apologize," said the man. "I should have watched where I was going, especially for a pretty girl such as yourself." Madeline's cheeks turned pink and a self-conscious smile appeared on her face.

"Thank you," she said quietly, looking down shyly.

"Since you're here in this hallway, I assume you're here for the convention? Or are you just exploring?"

"A little of both," she said, laughing. "I'm actually just a legal aide. This is Miles Edgeworth, I work under him. I'm Madeline Brent." Edgeworth nodded.

"Oh, how rude of me, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Mitsurugi, and this is my assistant Miwako. It's a pleasure to meet you both. You're well known, Mr. Edgeworth, even here in Japan."

"Thank you," Edgeworth said stiffly.

"Well, we have to be going," said Mitsurugi, checking his watch. "I hope to see you again soon." Madeline nodded, her face still a little pink. As they continued down the hall, Edgeworth could see that his assistant was lost in her own thoughts. A few minutes later, she excused herself to go back to her room, where she threw herself down on the bed and thought about the handsome stranger she'd just met.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Finally! Feels like it's been forever, so I'm terribly sorry. Finally finished with finals and auditions but now I have to use my mother's computer because the internet is down at my house and she's the only one with a USB internet stick. Anyway, enough complaining from me. This chapter I'd like to thank two very special people who offered me advice on the theme of this story, which I'll discuss on the end. Considering one of them was a guy (the same guy who I dedicated the last chapter to), it's a pretty big deal. Thanks for sticking with me and hopefully will be back sooner with another chapter!**

**~Diana**

* * *

><p><strong>Edit: Just realized I made a mistake when posting chapter 4, so here's the real chapter three back! Sorry! <strong>

* * *

><p>The next day, Madeline was waiting in the lobby for Edgeworth to appear. She wanted to wish him good luck or something before the convention, as she had no idea what would really happen (the brochure was kind of vague). She sat down, keeping her eyes on the stairs until someone stopped in front of her. "We meet again, Miss Brent."<p>

She looked up to meet the warm brown eyes of Mitsurugi. "Oh, hi," she said, blushing. "You can call me Madeline, if you'd like."

"I would like that, Madeline," he replied, sitting next to her.

"Shouldn't you be at the convention?" she asked curiously. He laughed.

"Well, I'm waiting for Miwako." An embarrassed expression crossed his features. "I forgot my papers in my room and she went to go get them for me."

Madeline shook her head in mock disapproval and raised an eyebrow. "Making your assistant run up to your room because _you_ forgot something? Don't you think that's a little unfair?" she asked teasingly.

"What, your boss doesn't do that to you?" he responded, raising an eyebrow. She blushed.

"That's different." Truth was, she didn't really mind doing it for Mr. Edgeworth.

He laughed again. "I think I won that argument."

_Meanwhile…_

Edgeworth straightened his usual burgundy suit and cravat, giving himself one final glance in the mirror. He looked like his usual professional self. He sighed and opened his door, entering the hallway, taking care to lock the door behind him. He looked down the hallway toward Madeline's room, considering going to talk to her, but he turned away, moving toward the lobby instead. He didn't need to depend on someone else to start his day.

As he turned, a figure brushed past him, one who bore a striking resemblance to Madeline at first glance. But as he watched her hurry down the stairs to the lobby, he saw minute differences, shorter hair and different walking style…

He shook his head and continued down the hallway, wondering what was happening to him. He didn't need to be saddled with unnecessary feelings, not now…

His thoughts trailed off as he saw Madeline waiting in the lobby. Had she really come down to talk to him before the convention? Why did that make him so happy?

He took another look. Her cheeks were pink and she was laughing at something the person sitting across from her had just said. They shifted and Edgeworth saw that it was the man from yesterday, Mitsurugi.

A white-hot flash hit him and he felt a burning sensation in his chest. What was this feeling? It wasn't exactly anger, he honestly had no idea what it was. He watched, unnoticed, as she brushed a piece of hair out of her gray eyes, which were brighter than he'd ever seen them. Mitsurugi's assistant (Edgeworth recognized her as the one who'd passed him in the hall a few minutes earlier) arrived then, passing the man some papers. He stood, giving Madeline a slight bow, and disappeared down the hallway toward the convention hall.

* * *

><p>Madeline stared after Mitsurugi, just a little bit breathless. She could feel her cheeks burning but she didn't care. She suddenly remembered what she was doing and turned an eye toward the stairs again but no one was there. She moved her gaze slowly around the room toward the hallway, where she caught sight of a flash of burgundy disappearing. She stared after it in confusion and a little hurt. There was no way he could've missed her. That meant he'd deliberately ignored her. Although she was sure her disappointment was evident, she pushed it out of her mind, figuring he must have had his reasons for not talking to her. She had her own day to plan, after all.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Celebrating my internet being turned back on with a super long chapter! So I'm on my own laptop again, thank goodness. Second semester starts tomorrow, ugh. Rehearsals start up full force and I'm a Bird Girl in Seussical, which I'm super excited about! Well, that's all I need to share about my life, hope you all are doing fantastic! Enjoy this chapter!**

**~Diana**

* * *

><p>"Madeline?" a voice called. She snapped back to reality to see Miwako standing in front of her.<p>

"Sorry," she murmured, shaking her head to clear it. She'd been so lost in her own thoughts that she'd barely remembered the other woman was there. "What were you saying?"

"Since we aren't doing anything, I was wondering if you wanted to go see the city and do some shopping or something?" Miwako's bright blue eyes looked hopeful and she ran her fingers through her hair. But she didn't have to ask Madeline twice.

"I'd love to!" she replied, smiling. "Just let me run upstairs and grab my purse." She took the stairs two at a time and quickly unlocked the door to her room. She paused in front of the mirror. Her eyes were still a little dark with confusion about what had just happened downstairs, but she tried not to think about it, instead pushing it to the back of her mind. She picked up her bag from her nightstand and, after one last worried glance in the mirror, left the room.

* * *

><p>Edgeworth sat down in the convention hall, frowning. What had come over him? It shouldn't matter to him who his assistant chose to speak to, not in the least bit. He had the suspicion that she'd seen him as he was making his way down here though, which would lead to some explaining later, he supposed.<p>

He sighed. How was he supposed to explain it to Madeline if he couldn't explain it to himself?

* * *

><p>Miwako watched Madeline as the two women walked down the streets of Tokyo. Her face was excited and animated at each new sight, but it didn't reach her eyes.<p>

"Madeline, are you alright?" she asked hesitantly. Madeline jumped as if startled and turned toward her, eyes bright.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied. "Just thinking."

"About a certain prosecutor?" Miwako teased, nudging her new friend. The reaction was not what she was expecting. Madeline drew away, wrapping her arms around herself and biting her lip, her eyes conflicted. "Mitsurugi?" Miwako asked carefully. Madeline visibly relaxed, though there was still some tightness in her stance.

"Oh, kind of," she said, blushing. The look in Miwako's eyes turned from surprised to knowing.

"He's a great man," she told Madeline, smiling. "I think you two would be a good match."

Madeline sighed. "I doubt he thinks of me in that way," she said. Miwako turned away, sapphire eyes glowing with hidden knowledge. "Miwako?" Madeline asked. "Do you…tell me!" she pleaded.

"I can't!" Miwako said, smiling.

The two continued down the street, laughing.

* * *

><p>"Do you mind if I sit with you?" came a voice from behind Edgeworth. He turned around to see the very man who was on his mind-Mitsurugi. He nodded wordlessly and the other prosecutor took the seat across from him, an easy smile brightening his face.<p>

"So what are we doing, do you know?" he asked casually. Edgeworth shook his head, preferring not to say anything. For some reason, every time he looked at the other man, his blood boiled.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you," Mitsurugi said quietly, leaning forward. "Your assistant, is she…seeing anyone back home?"

Edgeworth blinked. His first instinct was to lie, say she was seeing someone. Then he brought himself back to reason and shook his head.

The man across from him let out a sigh of relief. "Good," he said. "So it'd be alright if I asked her out?"

Edgeworth's frown grew deeper. He was beginning to realize his feelings for his assistant, but he was still trying to pass them off in his own mind as protectiveness, that he didn't want to see his assistant, so young and full of life, get hurt. But he knew the truth and not matter which one it really was, he knew he had to put her happiness above everything else. He paused for a second, then nodded, avoiding Mitsurugi's gaze.

"Yes!" Mitsurugi said, smiling almost triumphantly. Edgeworth found himself hating the man, almost purely because of his attitude.

There was a burst of feedback from the microphone at the front of the room and the two men turned toward it, one with a pleased smile and one with an unhappy, confused frown.

* * *

><p>"Madi, you look gorgeous!"<p>

"I don't know, Miwako. It's so different."

"That's why you should get it! It's adorable!"

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

"Alright, I'll get it."

"Yes! Will you wear it back?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>The prosecutors were milling around the lobby. It was the scheduled lunch break and Edgeworth was sitting on couch. The convention was so boring; he wished Madeline could come with him. It would make things a little more interesting.<p>

There was a murmuring by the door and the people spread apart to let two women in. One Edgeworth recognized as Miwako, but the other he couldn't tell who it was until she looked up. The familiar gray eyes jumped out at him and he realized with a jolt that it was Madeline. She wore a pink skirt that exposed her beautiful long legs. Edgeworth realized that he'd never seen them before. She also wore a plain white blouse and a pink hat. Her cheeks turned red at all the attention and a half smile painted her lips.

Edgeworth stood up, intending to go and talk to her, but before he could, she was intercepted by another man. Mitsurugi leaned down to whisper in her ear. She smiled and blushed, tucking a lock of black hair behind her ear. He said something else, and she smiled a little wider, nodding. Edgeworth felt a crushing disappointment inside him; he'd still had the small hope that she'd say no.

He looked up to see her eyes on him, a curious expression on her face. He held her gaze for a minute, then looked away. When he looked back, she was gone, but he felt a tap on his back. He turned around. Madeline was standing there, smiling. "Hi," she greeted him, looking a little unsure. He nodded in return. "Is something wrong?" she asked cautiously. "You've been acting a little strange."

Just then, the convention reconvened. "I have to go," he said quickly, turning and walking away. He could feel her gray gaze burning into his back, but he couldn't worry about that now. He had other, more important things than feelings to concern himself with.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: FINALLY! I made a list of the things I wanted to talk about, so this'll probably be a little long.**

**1. I'm SO SO sorry for not updating! I'm currently in a show, Little Shop of Horrors, and was rehearsing non-stop for the past two weeks! It was worth it though, I love my theatre family!**

**2. Did everyone hear about Ace Attorney 5? Yes, no? Good. I'm so excited, I think I'm going to die. And they're releasing the first three games for the iPad! Score!**

**3. Thanks for sticking with me, guys. It really means a lot.**

**4. I'm thinking about making a tumbr/facebook for my stories, would anyone follow me if I did?**

**5. (possibly the most important!) I'm having a fan art contest! See my profile for more information! Please participate, it'll make Diana happy and there's a prize! **

**Ok, I think that's it! Thanks again and enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

**~Diana**

* * *

><p>Edgeworth wandered the hotel aimlessly, barely thinking. His few thoughts were consumed by Madeline. He knew she would be gone on her date with Mitsurugi, but he wanted to talk to her, to explain somehow. When he reached the lobby for what seemed like the millionth time, he let out a quiet sigh, trying to relieve the confusion and frustration he was feeling. He walked into the small restaurant and bar of the hotel, sitting down at one of the side booths and drumming his fingers on the table restlessly.<p>

A quiet laugh rang through the air and Edgeworth froze, recognizing it. He craned his neck, searching for the source, his eyes finally locking on two figures at a small table near the center of the room. The man's back was to him, but the woman was clearly visible-Madeline. She looked absolutely stunning, wearing a black spaghetti strap dress with a loop of shimmering beads around her neck. Her hair was in a simple messy updo, soft black strands hanging around her face. A small flower clip held it in place, sparkling in the low light.

Edgeworth slid slightly back in his booth until he was sure he was out of her sight line, but he could still see her. His gaze was drawn to her delicate fingers, tapping lightly on the table, just as his had been a few moments ago. Mitsurugi's hand curled over her fingers, interrupting their movement, and she looked down at their entwined hands and saying something that he couldn't hear, smiling. He felt that hot feeling inside of him again; he didn't want anyone else touching her.

Suddenly his view was obscured. "Sir, what can I get you?" Edgeworth looked blankly up at the waiter, ordering a glass of wine just to get the man to leave. He leaned back, frowning. He knew he shouldn't be here, but he felt like he had to keep an eye on what was going on.

About two minutes later, another waiter appeared, bringing two plates of food and Edgeworth's drink on the same tray. The food was given to Mitsurugi and Madeline, then the waiter started to head toward Edgeworth's booth. A certain pair of gray eyes followed him curiously, wondering who would be ordering such an expensive wine at this time of night. She narrowed her eyes at the person she thought she saw slid back into the shadows of the booth.

Edgeworth exhaled slowly. Had she seen him?

* * *

><p>"What's wrong?" Mitsurugi asked. Madeline's focus snapped back to him and she shook her head, smiling apologetically.<p>

"Nothing," she murmured. She knew what (or rather who) she'd seen, but what was he doing here?

She pulled the plate of food toward her. "What is it?" she asked curiously. None of it looked familiar. Mitsurugi pointed at different items and named them, laughing. He eagerly picked up his chopsticks and started eating. She picked up her own pair hesitantly and held them between her fingers. He looked up at her.

"You don't know how to use chopsticks?" he asked teasingly. She shook her head, an embarrassed smile creeping onto her face. He stood and she looked at him curiously as he moved behind her. "You have to learn proper arm positions first." Madeline was pretty sure that wasn't necessary, but she didn't say a word as his arms wrapped around her gently, adjusting her fingers. She smiled shyly and turned around, blushing as she realized she was almost nose to nose with him. She opened her mouth to say something, but a commotion from across the restaurant caused her to lose her train of thought.

* * *

><p>Edgeworth looked up after taking a drink to see Mitsurugi with his arms around Madeline. They weren't facing him, but he could see that their faces were very close. Too close. The wine turned sour in his mouth. He stood, wanting to leave, wanting to see anything but this, but his leg hit the table, causing his glass to tip and break. The deep red liquid splattered all over the table and all over himself. People were staring but only one person mattered: the woman who was in another man's arms as her gray eyes met his, her mouth opened in a surprised 'o'. Mitsurugi's face was above hers, where she couldn't see him. A triumphant expression lit his features, as if he knew why Edgeworth was there. Edgeworth got up and walked out of the restaurant, not looking back, but wanting to.<p>

* * *

><p>Madeline watched her boss disappear through the door, not knowing what to think. She was so confused, she barely noticed Mitsurugi take his place across from her and begin eating again. He swallowed when he saw her looking at him. "What is it?" he asked. Madeline shook her head.<p>

"N-nothing," she said.

They got through the rest of the meal, simple small talk preventing any awkward silences as the waiters cleaned up the wine-soaked table. He seemed curious about her life back home, her family and her work, while she wanted to know what life was like in Japan.

After they'd finished, he escorted her to her door. "Thank you for tonight," Madeline said, smiling. "I had fun." He offered her a small bow.

"It was a pleasure," Mitsurugi replied, a grin playing on his features. He paused and took a breath. "Would you give me the pleasure of your company for another night.?" He looked so unsure that she couldn't help but giggle a little, before nodding, a playful smile still gracing her lips. "I'll pick you up tomorrow night, then," he said quietly, leaning in slightly.

Madeline knew what was coming and she closed her eyes as his lips met hers. She waited for that feeling they described in movies, for fireworks to explode behind her closed eyelids and for the feeling that he was the one to overwhelm her. But…nothing.

As he slowly pulled away, Madeline forced a smile onto her face, masking the confused feelings inside her. She said a brief goodnight, then opened her door and collapsed onto her bed, pulling her hair out of its style and running her fingers of one hand through it, twisting the flower clip in her other hand. So many questions plagued her mind, and she didn't know the answer to a single one of them.

Her laptop made a low beep, signaling that she had mail. She slid off her bed and made her way over to the desk, kicking off her shoes as she went. She ran her finger over the mousepad, causing the screen to light up, displaying one new e-mail. She clicked on it.

_Hi Madi!_

_We miss you so much! But I miss you the most fhgadkfgaksje No you don't, I do! Anyway, are you having fun adventures in Japan? Are you bringing us back something? We can't wait to see you again! We love you!_

_~Mel and Ruby_

Madeline couldn't hide a small smile; there was clearly a fight over the keyboard at one point. She missed her family. She shut down her laptop absentmindedly and changed into pajamas. She laid down and stared at the ceiling, her mind still buzzing. Although tonight hadn't been ideal, she was still looking forward to tomorrow night and her second date with Mitsurugi.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: My longest chapter in a while and also the end of Trouble in Tokyo! Soon I'll start my new project, but I'll probably take a break for a few days. Don't really have anything to talk about these days, so thanks for your support, as always. Please review!**

**~Diana**

* * *

><p>The next day, Madeline woke up early, planning on waiting for Edgeworth again, to talk to him about last night. She tied her hair back, putting on a sweater and jeans, and grabbing her bag before she went downstairs. Curling up on a chair in the lobby, she stared at the stairs, determined not to miss him this time.<p>

Finally, he made an appearance, walking quickly across the lobby. She stood and followed, eventually stopping in front of him. "Hi," she said quietly, politely, not knowing how he would react. A surprised expression crossed his face.

"Good morning," he said, equally as courteous. She looked like a scared animal, waiting for him to say something. He felt the slightest tinge of guilt, but he tried to push it away. Finally she shook herself, opening her mouth to speak.

"So, last night," she murmured, her gray eyes focusing on him. "At the restaurant…that was you, right?"

He paused. "Yes," he said slowly.

"May I ask what you were doing there?" she asked, tilting her head a little. His eyebrows furrowed as he wondered how best to answer.

"I…was hungry, so I stopped by." One eyebrow rose, clearly asking for an explanation for the wine spill. "I was just a little clumsy."

She nodded, seemingly satisfied, although her eyes were still a little uncertain. He took a good look at her then. Her hair was pulled back from her face, revealing her beautiful gray eyes. Her form-fitting sweater and jeans flattered her slender figure. A small half-smile flitted across her face, quickly followed by a look of confusion. "You should probably be going," she said, putting a hand on his arm and gently pushing him in the direction of the hallway. He nodded slowly, having a difficult time taking his eyes off of her.

She looked back at him, her breath caught in her throat. What was she thinking? Miles Edgeworth was her boss, for god's sake. She turned and walked away, feeling his eyes on her back, as if he was unable to look away.

She made it back to her room without any further incident, and threw herself back down, feeling conflicted. She wasn't really having these feelings for her boss, was she? She pushed it out of her mind impatiently. She moved back to the desk and pulled her bag toward her, deciding that there was no point in not being productive.

A few minutes later, she threw her pen down. Reading case files just reminded her of work, which reminded her of her boss, which reminded her of what had happened downstairs… _Stop!_ she told herself impatiently, shaking her head. She just needed to concentrate on her date tonight, that was all. She knew what she wanted.

* * *

><p>Edgeworth paced around the lobby impatiently. The convention had just ended and he'd seen Mitsurugi dash up the stairs and assumed that he had another date with Madeline. Madeline… he inwardly cursed. She had to know something of his feelings for her now, after this morning. He turned and paced the other way, thinking quickly. If he planned on doing what had been on his mind all day at the convention, the time frame in which to do it was quickly narrowing.<p>

He took the stairs two at a time and stopped outside of Madeline's door. He took a breath, then knocked. "Just a second," came Madeline's voice, sounding a little breathless. A minute later, the door slowly opened.

She looked beautiful, wearing a blue off-the-shoulder shirt with silver accents and simple blue jeans. A scarf was around her neck and she was carrying a jacket and a silver purse. Her hair was silky and curled around her face. A hand flew to her mouth when she saw that it wasn't her date outside the door, but rather her boss.

"Oh, Mr. Edgeworth," she said, looking down.

"I need to speak with you," he said quietly.

"My da-um, Mitsurugi will be here in a minute-"

"Please, it's important."

"A-alright," she replied, stepping aside to let him in the room. He took a seat on the desk chair and she sat on the bed. "What do you need?" she asked. Her tone wasn't irritated, just curious.

He paused for a second. He hadn't really thought about what he was going to say before he came here. In retrospect, this was clearly an oversight.

"I don't want you going out with that man."

"What?"

Whoops. That just popped out of his mouth. He wanted to take it back, say something else, but he was pretty sure that wouldn't stop the angry look from crossing her face. "I mean-"

"No, I heard you. I just can't believe you said that!" He looked away. "What gives you the right to-"

"I am your employer," he said coldly. Being like this was practically causing him physical pain, but he had to continue down the road he'd started on.

"That doesn't give you the right to interfere in my personal affairs," she said angrily, standing up. He stood up too, moving so he was directly in front of her. He put his hands on her shoulders and she put her hands on his, trying to push him off, but he held firm.

"Madeline, you don't understand," he said, desperate to make her listen.

"No, I understand perfectly." Her gray eyes blazed. "Get out of my room." It wasn't a request, it was an order. She pushed him away, but she tripped on her bag and stumbled forward into his arms. He helped her back to her feet, his arms slipping around her waist. To his surprise, she didn't pull away, her breathing becoming quick and shallow, her eyes meeting his. They were large, like a frightened doe. At that moment his instincts took over. His lips met hers.

She was frozen for a minute in shock, then she moved away quickly, almost to the other side of the room, her eyes tortured. "What are you doing?" she asked breathlessly.

"I-I'm sorry," he murmured. "I just had to-to see if-"

"If what?" she replied, moving back toward him again with the energy of a thunderstorm. "You think you can just come in here and just kiss-" She put her head in her hands, shaking it as though trying to dislodge something. "Just get out. Please." When she looked up, her cheeks were wet with tears.

"Madeline, I-"

"Get out!" she said in fury, eyes sparkling. Her hand connected with his face, hard. He put a hand to his cheek, backing up slowly and opening the door from behind, backing out into the hallway. He started the long walk back to his own room. Mitsurugi passed him on the way.

"Hey, is Madeline in her room?" he asked casually. Edgeworth nodded coldly. "Great," said Mitsurugi, totally oblivious. He continued walking and Edgeworth paused, taking refuge behind a pillar as the other man knocked on her door. It opened and she stepped out, a radiant smile on her face. He held out his arm and she took it, saying something too quietly for him to hear and laughing. As they headed in the direction of the stairs, she happened to look back, catching sight of him. Her eyes narrowed and she tossed her hair, putting her head against the other man's shoulder as they walked away. When they had disappeared from sight, Edgeworth stepped out, and finding he couldn't go another step, sat down on a bench in the hallway. He put his head in his hands, his elbows on his knees. What had he done?

* * *

><p>Madeline and Mitsurugi exited the hotel hand in hand. It was raining lightly, so she put on her jacket, wrapping her arms around herself. He put an arm over her shoulders. "Are you cold?" he asked. Madeline shook her head. She was still a little dazed from the confrontation in the hotel room. Being kissed by him felt so different from kissing Mitsurugi; there was just something else there. She didn't want to admit it because she was still angry with him. She barely noticed that he was leading her into a little restaurant. The waiter led them to a corner booth and left them with their menus. Madeline could feel him looking at her, but she kept her eyes down. Her feelings were so mixed up inside that she didn't think she could look at anyone right now.<p>

"Madeline?" She reluctantly looked up and met his eyes. "I had something I wanted to ask you."

She pasted a smile on her face. "Sure, go for it."

"Well, I was wondering, if maybe you'd consider…" He trailed off, running his hands through his hair.

"Consider what?" she asked, blinking.

"Consider…staying. Here. With me." Her mouth fell open. "I'd give you a job and we'd find you a place to live. A cute little apartment in Tokyo," he pleaded, taking her hand. She was still in shock. "Madeline, I-I think I love you," he murmured, his brown eyes warm and sincere. "You're the prettiest, funniest, most amazing girl I've ever met," he said, taking advantage of her silence. "I think you're the one for me."

Her breathing sounded ridiculously loud in her ears, as did her heartbeat. This was the opportunity of a lifetime. Why wasn't she saying yes right away? "I…I…" she stammered. She made the mistake of looking into his eyes. "I have to go," she said, standing quickly and practically running out of the restaurant.

"Madeline, wait!"

She paused outside the door. Everything was moving way too fast, she needed to think. Blurs passed by her as she pushed her way through the crowd, all trying to get home before the rain really started to fall. She could hear him coming behind her, calling her name over and over, but she kept moving forward. Finally reaching the doors of the hotel, she pushed her way inside and up to her room, attracting the attention of another black-haired woman. One look at her boss as he came running through the door was enough to guess what had happened. She slipped away in the direction of the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Knock, knock," came a voice from outside the door. Madeline lifted her head from the blanket. "Can I come in?" the familiar voice called. Miwako. Madeline sat up quickly, running a hand through her hair and trying to wipe off her smeared mascara.<p>

"It's not locked," she called shakily. A few seconds later, Miwako appeared, balancing a tray with two steaming cups of tea.

"Hey," she said softly, sitting down on the bed next to her. "I saw Mitsurugi run in. What happened?"

Fresh tears began to spill down her cheeks. "Nothing," she said, wiping them away impatiently. Miwako put a hand on hers. "H-he wants me to stay here. With him. He offered me a job."

Miwako hugged her friend. "But that's good, isn't it?" the other woman asked. "You could live here, you could stay with me! There's room at my place!" Madeline pulled away, turning to face the wall. "What's wrong, Madi?" Miwako asked, her blue eyes concerned.

Madeline turned back to face her, eyes brimming with new tears. "I-I don't know what I want anymore," she whispered, her voice broken.

Miwako blinked in surprise. "There's someone else?" she breathed.

Madeline stood, putting things away, slamming drawers. "N-no," she said tightly, sniffing. The other woman's sapphire eyes followed Madeline around the room, a secret smile dancing on her lips. She'd known as soon as she'd seen the pair from America that they were meant for each other. She had to play her cards carefully.

"It's Miles Edgeworth, isn't it?" she asked gently. Madeline's shoulders shook.

"H-he kissed me today. Before my date." She was by her dresser now, her hands splayed on the wood, weight resting on them, looking in the mirror. She could see Miwako as a blur behind her, still and unmoving on the bed. "It felt…different than how I felt with Mitsurugi. It felt…good."

"So are you going to tell him?"

She laughed bitterly. It sounded hollow in her ears. "After the way I talked to him? I don't even think I have a job, let alone a chance at a relationship."

Miwako sighed, standing. She moved over and stroked Madeline's hair. "Don't worry," she said softly. "It'll be fine. Just stay in here and relax tonight. It'll all look better in the morning." Miwako turned and walked toward the door, making sure the other woman didn't notice that she'd palmed the keys to her room. As the door closed behind Miwako with a soft click (signifying that the door had locked), Madeline sat back down on her bed, pulling her legs into a cross-legged position and taking the cup of tea Miwako had left. She held it in cupped hands, feeling the warmth seep through her hands as tears poured down her cheeks. What had she done?

* * *

><p>Miwako stopped in front of Miles Edgeworth's door. She took a deep breath and knocked hesitantly. She heard footsteps, then the door opened. "Can I help you?" the burgundy-suited prosecutor asked. Miwako could tell that his cool collected appearance was just a mask covering a much deeper emotion. Call it woman's intuition.<p>

"I just…" she trailed off. Miles Edgeworth was not easy to talk to; in fact, he was downright intimidating. "It's, um…it's about Madeline."

He closed his eyes. "I don't want to talk about her." His voice wasn't filled with anger or bitterness, it was more hurt and…was that regret?

"Please, can I come in?" Miwako asked. "I wouldn't bother you unless it was important."

He was deep in thought for a minute, then stepped aside, letting her enter. She let out a little sigh of relief as she slipped by him and into the room. He gestured for her to take the chair, then sat across from her on the bed and raised an eyebrow, clearly telling her to go on.

"I just thought you should know…Mitsurugi offered Madeline a job here." His face changed for an instant, displaying an expression that even Miwako, with all her talent at reading people, couldn't make out. There was a beat of silence.

"That's good for her," Edgeworth replied neutrally, back under control. "I hope she realizes what an opportunity it is."

Miwako leaned forward a little. "She didn't accept."

Another eyebrow rose. "What?" For a second, there was a ghost of something like relief in his eyes.

"She's in her room right now, pretty shaken up. I'm worried about her."

"And do you know why she turned the job down?"

"No," Miwako lied through her teeth. She wanted Edgeworth to find out for himself. "Are you going to talk to her?"

He looked down. "I don't think I would be…too kindly received right now."

She tossed the keys to him and he caught them, holding them up with a surprised look on his face. "You never know until you try."

* * *

><p>Madeline was still sitting on her bed when a knock on her door made her start. "Wh-who is it?" she asked.<p>

There was a throat clearing and then a response. "It's Miles Edgeworth." She gasped, biting her lip. "Can I come in?"

"I would prefer that you didn't, but I don't think it will matter because I did notice that my keys are gone and Miwako would only have taken them to you or Mitsurugi, and since you're here…" she trailed off, sighing, realizing that she was babbling.

"I would never come in unless you said yes, despite what Miwako gave me. But I do need to talk to you."

She thought for a second. "Fine," she said, so quietly she was afraid he hadn't heard and was about to go and open the door herself, but the jingle of keys said he was coming in. She turned to face the wall, knowing full well that she was being ridiculous and childish, but taking pleasure in it. She heard his footsteps as he entered the room, stop as he saw her (she looked like a mess, she was sure), then take a seat in the chair. "What do you need?" she asked, feeling intense déjà vu from just a few hours ago.

"Miwako told me that Mitsurugi offered you a job."

"Yes, he did."

"She also told me that you did not accept said job. May I ask why not?"

There was silence for a second. "My family is in America, my friends. I don't think I could leave them."

"And…Mitsurugi? He's not a strong enough pull to leave my office and take the job?" It was a thinly veiled question and she knew exactly what he was asking.

"No," she murmured, casting a quick look over her shoulder. "Although," she continued, a hint of sarcastic amusement coloring her voice, "I don't know if I'll have a job when I get home."

He restrained a snort. "I wasn't planning on firing you, Miss Brent."

She finally turned to face him, running her hand through her hair. "Please, it's Madeline. Don't get all formal on me."

"Hmm, I thought I'd lost the privilege of calling you by your first name during our last conversation." There was no edge of bitterness or malice in his tone, but Madeline flushed red anyway, biting her lip. Her gray eyes looked unbearably guilty.

"Yes, about that…" she said. "Talking with you today…made me realize something important."

"And what is that?"

She sighed. She clearly was hoping that he wouldn't ask straight out, but he wasn't taking it back now. "Well, when I'm with Mitsurugi, I…I thought I liked him…but it's not the same as how I feel when I'm…when I'm with you." She'd been looking down throughout the entire speech, but at the end, she looked up, her gray eyes filled with a mixture of hope and another emotion that he couldn't read, her lips in a small smile.

"Are you…what are you saying?" he asked hesitantly. He wasn't daring to hope that she could possibly feel the same way.

"I guess I'm saying…this." She moved closer and kissed him on the cheek. He grabbed her wrist and prevented her from moving away. She exhaled shakily as he leaned toward her again, kissing her. Her hands wrapped around his neck and his entwined in her hair. "Wait, stop," she said breathlessly, pushing him away. "I should probably talk to Mitsurugi first. I mean, what if he walks in on us?"

"You probably should," he repeated, intoxicated by the smell of her perfume, the closeness of her. He wanted nothing more than to hold her close to him, to make sure she would never be in another man's arms again. She gently wiggled out of his arms, standing and heading toward the door.

"I'm going to go see if I can track him down," she said, turning around and meeting his eyes, smiling self-consciously. "Don't go anywhere."

He nodded and she slipped out the door, closing it softly.

* * *

><p>Madeline walked down the hall, unable to keep a little spring from her step. She hadn't felt this way in a long time, so much like a giddy schoolgirl. She almost laughed out loud. She'd seen every other woman in the Prosecutor's Office go crazy over her boss; she'd never dreamed she'd be one of them.<p>

Going down the stairs to the lobby, her gray eyes scanned the crowded room. People were shaking out umbrellas and there was a thick mix of languages in the air. Since the convention was over for the day and because of the weather, everyone was staying inside. Finally she spotted Mitsurugi. A cynical smile crossed her lips. He was with a blonde woman with a slight French lilt to her speech. They were laughing, holding drinks. Madeline snorted, raising an eyebrow. She should have known he preferred blondes.

She slipped back up the stairs, smiling. Mitsurugi was apparently over her already.

Her hotel room door was ajar; apparently she hadn't closed it very well in her rush to find Mitsurugi. She pushed it open. He was sitting where she'd left him, calmly waiting for her return. "So, you talked to him?" he asked.

"Not exactly." A confused expression crossed his face. "He was already talking to another girl," she admitted, not without a pang. She had liked him for a little, after all.

"I'm sorry," he replied, taking her hand. She squeezed it.

"No, you're not," she said, laughing.

"No, I'm not," he repeated, smiling. She liked it when he smiled. She settled back down on the bed, facing him.

"I'm ready to go home," she murmured. He moved to sit next to her on the bed and kissed the top of her head.

"We can go home now, if you want," he told her. Before he finished, she was shaking her head.

"No," she replied. "You're finishing your convention."

He nodded. "At least one good thing came out of this trip," he said quietly. Leaning closer, he kissed her again. He could feel her lips form a smile against his and he wondered what had made her so happy.

Madeline's eyes were closed and she couldn't have held back that grin even if she wanted to. She finally had seen the fireworks and felt that feeling. Miles Edgeworth, who'd been by her side since day one, was the one who was meant for her, and she realized that she wouldn't change that for anything.

**THE END**


End file.
